HW Campaign: Great Wastelands
|the large location|Great Wastelands|disambig=Great Wastelands (disambiguation)|disambig label=Great Wastelands}} |image = M04 Great Wastelands.jpg |game = Homeworld |player = Mothership Fleet |enemy = Turanic Raiders |friendly = Bentusi Exchange |prim-obj = Harvest Resources,Protect Mothership,Destroy retreating carrier |sec-obj = Deploy a Resource Controller |previous = HW Campaign: Return to Kharak |next = HW Campaign: Great Wastelands II }} Great Wastelands is the fourth mission in the campaign and involves the preparation of the Mothership Fleet for an attack against the unknown hostile enemy who destroyed Kharak. Overview With the Cryo Trays safe onboard the Kushan Mothership, the Kushan interrogate their prisoner, who reveals that they violated a 4000-year old treaty that forbade them to develop the hyperdrive and that planet destruction was the consequence of the betrayal. Research * Ion Cannons (by trade with Bentusi) - Leads to Ion Cannon Frigates Strategy This mission begins peaceful, but it won't remain this way for long and you will not have any time to continue preparing the fleet during the heat of battle. As soon as your fleet enters the location, move all your ships forward. If you haven't built a Support Frigate or a Resource Controller yet, do so now, as they will be needed to protect the fleet. A second Resource Collector should also be built to speed up the harvesting of the rich asteroids that are found here. Once a single collector has returned and deposited the full amount of resources, a mothership signature enters, but it's just the Bentusi. To ensure optimal harvesting conditions, don't skip the cutscene, as the collectors will keep harvesting in the background while it happens. All you need to do is purchase the Ion Cannons that they offer, but don't do this until they give the warning of the Turanic Raiders arriving in the region. This way, you can get maximum resources from the map and don't have to worry about protecting the collectors. Once Ion Cannons have been purchased, queue up three Ion Cannon Frigates and prepare for the attack. The Raiders will focus their attacks from the front of the Mothership using large fleets of fighters and corvettes, so use your own fighters and/or corvettes to keep them at bay. The lone Support Frigate you built will keep your ships alive for as long as possible, reducing losses. At some point, some Ion Array Frigates will jump near the Mothership. This is the cue to move everything back there. If you have Salvage Corvettes, begin capturing them all, as they'll just focus on trying to destroy the Mothership. This method allows for additional resources (if you plan on retiring them) or additional fire power to the fleet. The longer you spend keeping the frigates around, the more time you have to prepare for the final attack: the Attack Carrier will move down, flanked by some additional Ion Array Frigates, to attack your Mothership. When it does this, just focus all firepower onto it. Use your single Support Frigate to heal the Mothership and eventually you'll destroy the Carrier. Once it's destroyed, regroup and rebuild as necessary and leave. 04 Category:Homeworld Campaign ru:HW1 Миссия 4: Великая Пустошь